What I go to School for
by EctoYasai
Summary: Goto Hidenori es el profesor sustituto de la clase de Masayoshi Hazama, además de un amigo de su abuelo desde hace años. Se suponía que el joven rubio tenía que quedarse en casa de Kuroki Anji, pero por azares del destino acaba pasando la noche en casa de su profesor sustituto. Además, estos molestos sentimientos no le dejan de incordiar. ¿Acaso a él... Goto-San le...?
**Este es un regalo de Aniversario para mi novia, Kenny. Sweetie, si estas leyendo esto. Muchas gracias por hacerme la persona más afortunada del mundo desde hace ya más de dos años. La vida contigo es mi mayor aventura. Te quiero 3 Feliz Aniversario/San Valentín.**

* * *

\- Y así es como Samurai Flamenco ha salvado Japón de un enorme monstruo marino. Por favor, Samurai Flamenco. ¿Puede decirnos cómo lo ha conseguido?  
El joven de ojos claros sonrió ante la cámara, haciendo una pose graciosa.  
\- ¡La justicia siempre gana! ¡Ese monstruo no tenía ninguna posibilidad desde el principio!  
La reportera le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, agarrándolo por los hombros.  
\- Masayoshi… -Murmuró, mirando directamente a través de su casco.  
\- ¿P-Perdón? –El joven se intentó apartar, asustado. ¿Cómo demonios sabía su nombre real esa mujer? ¡Se suponía que era secreto! –Y-Yo… Soy Samurai Flamenco.  
\- Masayoshi… -Repitió, con una sonrisa.  
\- ¡N-No!  
\- Masayoshi…  
\- ¡Ya basta!  
\- ¡MASAYOSHI!

\- ¡WAAAAAGH! ¿G-Goto-San?  
Cuando Masayoshi Hazama abrió los ojos, se encontró con el joven profesor sustituto mirándolo con una ceja levantada. Goto Hidenori era un amigo de su abuelo desde hace años, y recientemente había acabado haciendo prácticas como sustituto de Matemáticas en su clase.  
Así que todo había sido un simple sueño… Aun no estaba ni cerca de ser un héroe reconocido por la prensa.  
\- Masayoshi te has vuelto a dormir en clase… -Murmuró el moreno con un suspiro. –Además se supone que me tienes que decir "profesor" y no Goto-San.  
\- ¡Lo siento mucho, Goto-San! Es que ayer me quedé hasta tarde viendo a Red Axe en la tele y…  
\- Profesor.  
\- Entonces Goto-San tiene que llamarme Hazama-Kun. –Masayoshi levantó el rostro del pupitre, mirando directamente al profesor con una sonrisita.  
Goto soltó un bufido sonriendo también.  
\- Bien, Hazama-Kun. Es hora de ir a casa.  
\- Siiiiii.

Masayoshi empezó a recoger las cosas de su mesa, mientras Goto volvía a la suya para agarrar su maletín. Tenía suerte de que fueran las clases de Hidenori en las que se quedaba dormido, porque si fuese cualquier otro profesor probablemente estaría en serios problemas. Sabía perfectamente que tenía favoritismo con el joven sustituto, y su compañera Mari a menudo le decía que era injusto, ya que ella tenía la preferencia de todos los otros profesores. Pero Masayoshi sabía que solo lo decía porque Goto-San le gustaba. A su amiga Sakura le gustaba más el director, el señor Kaname, porque decía que era mucho más varonil, y Soichi, su mejor amigo opinaba lo mismo. Aunque, si luego le preguntabas a Anji, él decía que…  
\- ¡OH, NO!  
El grito de Masayoshi alertó a Goto, que levantó una ceja, confuso. Estaba acostumbrado a las reacciones espontaneas del estudiante, pero no dejaban de parecerles totalmente fuera de lugar.  
\- ¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó, volviendo a acercarse al rubio.  
\- ¡Goto-San! ¿Sabes si Anji Kuroki se ha ido ya?  
El moreno se pasó una mano por la nuca, suspirando.  
\- No grites por cosas como estas… Se ha ido de los primeros. Si tienes que devolverle algo, puedes hacerlo el lunes.  
\- ¡No es eso! Mi abuelo se ha ido de viaje y se supone que tenía que irme con Anji y su abuelo este fin de semana. Pero no sé donde viven… Ah, maldición…  
\- Oh… -Hidenori se quedó pensando un momento, mirando al chico. –Puedes venir a mi casa y llamar a Kuroki-Kun desde.  
\- ¿Eeeeh? ¿De verdad, Goto-San? ¿Tu novia no se molestará? –Ante la mirada brillante del rubio, no pudo hacer más que sonreír con ternura.  
\- Ella también está de viaje.  
\- ¡Waaaa! ¡Qué suerte! ¡Me voy a quedar en casa de Goto-San!  
\- ¡E-Espera…! ¡Yo solo te he dicho que puedes llamar a tu abuelo! Ni siquiera tengo dos camas.  
\- Pero no pasa nada, ¿no? Podemos dormir en la misma cama. –Hazama se levantó del pupitre con una sonrisilla.  
\- ¡Eso sería muy raro entre un profesor y un alumno!  
\- ¡Entonces dormiré en el suelo!  
\- ¡QUE NO!

Masayoshi y Goto andaban en silencio, uno al lado del otro, por los pasillos del Instituto. De vez en cuando, el de ojos claros miraba disimuladamente a su profesor con una sonrisita nerviosa. Ya se había quedado con Goto-San alguna que otra noche en su vida, y tampoco es como si fuese algo del otro mundo. Pero aún así, seguía haciéndole mucha ilusión. Como una noche solo de chicos, en la que podrían ver alguna serie de héroes que hubiese por la tele. Con su abuelo lo pasaba bien, pero con Goto–San también. De repente se le ocurrió que podían por fin acabar esa serie de héroes de banda que estaba viendo con él. Por suerte la tenía justo en su…  
\- Oh, no. Goto-San, espera. –El moreno se paró en seco, volviéndose hacia Masayoshi. –He olvidado algo en la clase. ¿Puedes esperarme?  
\- No tengo prisa. –Se encogió de hombros, asintiendo.  
\- ¡Gracias!

Masayoshi empezó a caminar deprisa por el pasillo, ya que estaba prohibido correr. Antes de girar la esquina, pudo oír el suspiro molesto de Goto-San. No era su culpa, después de todo un héroe tenía que respetar las normas, estuviese donde estuviese.  
Fue dar un par de pasos y se encontró algo un poco fuera de lugar. Anji estaba ahí… ¿No se suponía que había vuelto a casa el primero? No solo eso, si no que Soichi lo guiaba de la mano, y con expresión nerviosa.  
El rubio se sintió un poco mal por estar espiándolos detrás de unas taquillas. No veía razón por la que no debía simplemente acercarse y contarle a Anji que hoy tenía que ir a su casa. Pero… No quería que lo viesen. ¡Ya se había hecho ilusiones de ir a casa de Goto-San! Lo sentía por el pobre Kuroki, pero Goto-San era mil veces más divertido que él.  
Asomó un poco la cabeza, para ver si venían hacia él. Pero no era así. Se dirigían al despacho del Señor Kaname. Extraño…  
\- Kuroki… No estoy muy seguro de esto… -Alcanzó a oír a Soichi. Para su sorpresa Anji soltó una risita. Anji no solía reír o sonreír siquiera. Todo esto era muy sospechoso.  
\- Vamos, vamos, Aoshima. Eras tú el que me lo pediste, después de todo… -El rostro de su mejor amigo enrojeció de pronto, lo cual creó aún más dudas en el pobre Hazama. ¿De qué demonios estaban hablando? ¿Qué le había pedido…?  
Ambos entraron al despacho del Señor Kaname de la mano. Oh, cielos. ¿Iban a robarle algo? ¡Ellos no eran así! Tenía que haberlos malinterpretado. Porque su grupo de amigos eran héroes también. Jamás robarían nada del Instituto… ¿Verdad?  
\- No creo que quieras verlos… -Una voz a sus espaldas le hizo dar un salto. –No es la primera vez que lo hacen, y tampoco el primer sitio.  
Cuando Masayoshi se giró, abriendo mucho los ojos, se encontró con un chico bajito, probablemente de algunos cursos inferiores a él.  
\- ¿Te refieres a que…?  
\- ¿Aoshima y Kuroki? Desde hace unos meses. Aunque es cierto que nunca lo han hecho ahí… -Murmuró el chaval, de forma distraída.  
Entonces… Era cierto. Soichi y Anji estaban… Ellos estaban robando material público del Instituto. ¡Oh, cielos! Eso estaba mal… ¡Se suponía que eran héroes! ¡Tenía que pararlos como fuese!  
\- Por cierto, me llamo Haiji Sa… -Cuando el chico volvió a poner su atención en el rubio, este había desaparecido. –Sawada…. –Acabó, cerrando los ojos con rabia.  
Algún día. Algún día, Masayoshi-Senpai se daría cuenta de lo que sentía por él.

Hazama asomó la cabeza por la puerta, lo suficiente para verlos, pero no tanto como para ser pillado. Pensaba llamarles la atención cuando tuviesen las manos en la masa pero… Ahora mismo, Anji estaba sentado en la mesa de Kaname sonriendo de forma extraña a un avergonzado Soichi.  
\- A-Anji… -Murmuró apartando la vista. –En el despacho de Kaname-San… Se siente tan mal…  
Así que Soichi quería parar todo esto. Eso le daba puntos.  
\- ¿De verdad? –La sonrisa de Anji se ensanchó, mientras tiraba del polo del castaño para que se acercase. -¿No te da morbo, So-i-chi?  
La cara de Aoshima volvió a ponerse roja, pero reaccionó en seguida agarrando por los muslos a Kuroki, y lanzándose hacia su boca.

Espera… ¿Estaban…? ¿SE ESTABAN BESANDO?  
Esto tenía que ser un error… Anji y Soichi… No estaban… No estaban saliendo, ¿verdad?  
Masayoshi se frotó los ojos con fuerza, para volver a mirar, pero la vista era aún peor. Ahora Soichi estaba lamiendo y mordiendo el cuello de Anji, mientras este soltaba gemiditos extraños. Casi se cae de espaldas.  
\- Ah… M-Mierda, Soichi… ¿H-Has oído… Aahh… E-eso?  
\- Cállate, Anji, j-joder… Ugh quítate el pantalón.  
El moreno soltó una risita.  
\- A sus órdenes, Señor… -Murmuró, antes de volver a tirar de él para besarlo.  
Bien. Aquí nadie estaba robando nada, así que no tenía nada más que hacer.

Empezó a caminar recto como un palo por el pasillo, con la cara como una señal de Stop. Por el camino se encontró al chico de antes, que lo miraba con una sonrisita curiosa.  
\- Te dije que no querrías verl…  
Pero no se paró a escucharlo. Y tampoco se detuvo cuando Goto-San le preguntó si ya había cogido lo que necesitaba. De hecho, no hablaron en todo el camino hacia casa. El profesor aprovechó para enviar algunos mensajes a su novia. Aunque tenía que admitir que el comportamiento inusual en Masayoshi le molestaba un poco. Esto ya era raro incluso para él…  
Cuando llegaron a casa Goto empezó a preparar la cena, sin haberse desvestido siquiera, mientras Hazama llamaba a su abuelo. El hombre pareció tomarlo bastante bien. Confiaba en Goto, y aunque no quería importunarlo, si no había más remedio su nieto tendría que quedarse ahí. Le extrañó el hecho de que Masayoshi no sonase tan emocionado como solía estarlo cuando andaba con Hidenori, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Tal vez habrían tenido alguna peleilla tonta o algo…

No fue hasta que se sentaron a comer que Goto rompió el incomodo silencio.  
\- Masayoshi… Vas a contarme lo que te ha pasado o-  
\- Goto-San. ¿Qué significa morbo?  
\- … ¿PERDÓN?  
El rubio levantó la vista inmediatamente del plato, sonrojándose por completo. Oh, mierda. Eso se le había escapado. Pero no podía sacar de su cabeza la escena entre Soichi y Anji. En un punto incluso su mente le jugó una mala pasada y se imaginó… A Goto-San y él… Oh cielos, se estaba poniendo incluso más rojo.  
\- E-Es que… Yo… Eh… Esto… L-Lo oí de K-Kaname-San y… Y…  
\- …Entiendo. Así que Kaname te lo ha contado… -Murmuró Goto, pasándose una mano por la nuca. Suspiró y recogió su plato.  
Ahora Masayoshi estaba incluso más confuso que antes. Pero decidió seguir el juego.  
\- Él me dijo que no te lo contase así que… -Murmuró, apartando la vista obviamente nervioso. –Em… E-Esto…  
\- Umm… -El moreno volvió a suspirar, y se sentó con una cerveza en la mano. –Escucha Masayoshi… Yo… Sé que está mal… Yo soy tu profesor, y tu un alumno y… Ugh, mierda… La cosa es que yo quiero que las cosas sigan como siempre. Ya sabes, no quiero que te sientas incómodo y…  
Algo hizo click en la cabeza del chico, y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.  
\- Goto-San… ¿Estás diciendo que te gusto?  
Otro silencio incómodo invadió la sala. Los ojos azules de Masayoshi se le clavaban en la frente.  
\- Si quieres marcharte… Puedo llevarte a casa de Kur-  
\- ¿Tu novia lo sabe?  
\- … Lo sabe.  
Otro largo silencio invadió la sala. Masayoshi sentía como si su corazón fuera a salirse del pecho. ¿A él le gustaba Goto-San? Nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Sí, era su persona favorita en todo el mundo después de su abuelo. Sí, alguna que otra vez había tenido pensamientos… "Impuros" con él. Pero… Nunca pensó que Goto-San… Él…  
\- Masayoshi, escucha yo…  
\- Quiero que me beses.  
Hidenori levantó una ceja, atónito. Acababa… ¿Acababa de pedirle un beso?  
\- Uh… ¿Q-Qué?  
\- Goto-San. –El rubio agarró de las manos a su profesor, y frunció el ceño. Era imposible disimular su sonrojo. –Quiero… Quiero que me beses.  
\- M-Masayoshi. ¿Estás seguro de que…?  
\- ¡Ah, Goto-San! Maldita sea, bésame.  
No tuvo que volver a repetirlo. Goto lo agarró por las mejillas, y le plantó un beso. Empezó suave, pero poco a poco el cuerpo del moreno iba deslizándose, hasta acabar encima de Masayoshi por completo. La lengua de Hidenori se coló en su boca, y en seguida el sabor de curry mezclado con la amarga cerveza invadió todos sus sentidos. Hazama no tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo, pero como pudo siguió el beso torpemente.

Cuando sintió que el aire le faltaba, Goto se apartó de su boca para lanzarse a por su cuello. La escena le recordó un poco a la de Anji y Soichi, sobre todo porque no podía resistirse a susurrar el nombre de Hidenori entre gemidos extraños. Si esto es lo que Kuroki estaba sintiendo antes, entonces lo entendía perfectamente. Él tampoco quería que se detuviera nunca.  
\- Masayoshi… -Susurró la voz ronca de Goto-San, cerca de su oído. –Si… Si no paramos ahora no voy a poder…  
\- S-Seguimos. –Respondió, antes de que siguiese hablando.  
\- P-Pero…  
\- Agh, Goto-San. Cállate y quítate los pantalones. –Soltó, cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Intentó imitar el tono de Soichi, pero estaba demasiado avergonzado para eso.  
Hidenori no volvió a decir nada más, que un suave "yo te he avisado…". Metió la mano por dentro de su uniforme, mientras que Hazama se entretenía intentando quitarle la corbata.  
Cuando por fin se deshizo de ella, y Goto-San acabó quitándole la camisa de uniforme, volvió a lanzarse por su cuello, comenzando a bajar lentamente hasta su pecho. Los gemidos y suspiros de Hazama realmente no le facilitaban el trabajo, porque sólo tenía ganas de tirarlo a la cama y hacerle cosas innombrables.  
Lo cual le recordó que tal vez el suelo no era el mejor lugar para hacer esto… Hidenori se incorporó un poco, y observó con una sonrisita el rostro avergonzado del rubio.  
\- ¿P-Pasa algo? -No respondió. Simplemente lo agarró como una princesa, y con delicadeza lo dejó sobre la cama, para volver a ponerse encima. –Pensé que no querías que usásemos tu cama. –Murmuró, con fingida inocencia Hazama.  
\- Siempre consigues lo que quieres, Masayoshi. –Bromeó el profesor, antes de empezar a deshacerse de los pantalones de ambos.  
Goto empezó a bajar entre lametazos y besos por todo su torso, hasta acercarse peligrosamente hasta sus partes nobles. Hazama simplemente soltó un gemido de impaciencia, agarrando por los hombros al moreno. Le hizo un poco de gracia el rostro de Masayoshi. Jamás pensó que fuera a verlo así fuera de sus sueños.  
Agarró por las caderas al chico, y se deshizo en seguida de su ropa interior, volviendo a subir hasta su boca. El rubio lo agarró por la nuca, para empezar a besarlo de forma casi ansiosa. Podía notar el roce de su miembro contra el suyo propio, y obviamente Goto no era de piedra.  
\- M-Masayoshi.. Abre l-la… Aah… -Murmuró, él también entre suspiros.  
\- A…Aaah…  
En cuanto abrió la boca, Hidenori coló tres dedos dentro. Sabía que no iban a aguantar muchos más juegos preliminares, y si era la primera vez de Masayoshi como suponía, entonces tendría que empezar ya. El rubio se veía un poco confuso cuando Goto sacó los dedos llenos de saliva, pero la confusión se disipó en seguida en el momento en que comenzó a bajar la mano hacia su entrada.  
Cerró con fuerza los ojos, y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Goto. Todos sus sentidos se vieron afectados por su olor, ese que tanto le gustaba. No había forma de describir el olor de Goto-San, pero siempre que tenía oportunidad de percibirlo, se quedaba tanto tiempo como pudiese disfrutándolo. Y ahora… No podía creer que esto estaba pasando de verdad. Casi parecía un sueño extraño del que iba a despertar en cualquier momento. Sólo esperaba que durase más… Sólo un poco más…  
\- M-Masayoshi, e-esto puede doler un poco… -Avisó, antes de hacer nada. Hazama respondió negando fuertemente, aun con la cara apretada contra él.  
\- N-No pasa nada, G-Goto-San. Hazlo ya… Aah…  
Y le hizo caso. Introdujo un primer dedo, causando un gemido por parte del más bajito, que apretó su agarre en los hombros del moreno. Lo movió hasta que se acostumbró, y consiguió introducir un segundo dedo, seguido de un tercero. Masayoshi apartó las manos de los hombros de Hidenori para cubrirse la boca. No quería dejar escapar ningún tipo de sonido que pudiera molestar a nadie, además tampoco quería que Goto-San oyese más ruidos vergonzosos escapar de sus labios.  
Un calor infernal venía de su abdomen, y sabía perfectamente por qué. Si Goto-San no se daba prisa, iba a…  
\- G-Goto-San… Ahhh… -Tuvo que volver a taparse la boca. –Y-Ya puedes… Ah… V-Vamos…  
Sólo con oír esos ruidos escapar de Masayoshi, Goto se sentía más que preparado. Pero estaba preocupado por él. No quería que su primera vez fuera dolorosa, ni un recuerdo malo.  
\- M-Masayoshi…. S-Si esperas un poco será menos.  
\- GOTO-SAN. VAMOS. –Esta vez ordenó con voz ronca, cerrando con fuerza los ojos.  
El moreno suspiró con una sonrisa, y lentamente fue introduciendo poco a poco su miembro dentro de Hazama. Esta vez sí que no pudo evitar que un gemido, el cual jamás pensó que podía articular, saliese de su boca. Sus dedos ahora apretaban con fuerza la espalda de Goto-San, incluso llegando a clavarle las uñas sin quererlo.  
Cuando entró por completo, una mano de Hidenori fue deslizándose lentamente hasta la entrepierna del rubio. Sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa, y no pudo ahogar un gemido que venía desde su interior.  
\- G-Goto-San esp… era… Ahh… Es muy v… Vergonzoso… -Murmuró cerca de su oído, justo la reacción que el moreno esperaba. –V-Voy a… M-Mancharlo tod… Aah… G-Goto-San…  
A pesar de sus quejas, empezó a mover la mano, mientras que con la otra abrazaba la espalda de Masayoshi.  
\- Pf. No es j-justo que solo yo me divierta, id..iota… -Murmuró, intentando evitar él también que se le escapasen algunos sonidos vergonzosos.  
Hazama seguía bien agarrado a Goto, soltando gemidos, suspiros y susurrando su nombre de forma ahogada. El moreno no iba a resistirlo mucho más… Tenía que…  
\- M-Masayoshi voy a m… moverme… -Soltó, más que una pregunta era para informarlo.  
\- V-Vale. –Asintió él, volviendo a pegar su rostro contra el hombro de Hidenori.  
Lo que empezaron como suaves movimientos, pronto se transformaron en embestidas que iban aumentando la velocidad, a la vez que su mano subía y bajaba en la entrepierna del rubio. Ya ni siquiera estaban intentando disimular los sonidos obscenos, porque les era imposible reprimir los gemidos y suspiros que salían de sus bocas.  
Masayoshi había empezado a hacerle heridas en la espalda al pobre Goto, que hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no apretar demasiado el cuerpo del rubio. En cuanto tuvo oportunidad, Hazama lo agarró de la nuca y volvió a tirarlo para un último beso, antes de sentir como iba a acabar en breves minutos. Hidenori respondió al beso torpemente, porque realmente apenas se lo esperaba, y fue el motivo por el cual aumentó aún más el ritmo de las embestidas.  
\- M-Masayoshi… Aaah… M-Mierda…  
\- Y-Yo también G-Goto-Sa… Aaah…  
Y con esto todo acabó, llenando la habitación de con suspiros y jadeos. Masayoshi levantó la mirada, con una sonrisa cansada para encontrarse con el rostro divertido de Goto. Y solo con mirarse empezaron a reír suavemente, apartando la vista, avergonzados.

* * *

El timbre del recreo avisó a los alumnos de que por fin era hora de salir de sus clases, y como cada día Masayoshi fue a reunirse con su grupo de amigos. La conversación de hoy no era muy distinta a la del resto de días.  
\- Si tuviera que elegir, personalmente para mí el chico más atractivo de la escuela es el Profesor Goto. Aaah… Ojalá se fijase en mi… -Murmuró Mari, poniéndose ambas manos en las mejillas, avergonzada.  
\- Para mí la persona más atractiva es Mari-Chan. –Declaró Moe, cerrando los ojos, también avergonzada.  
\- Nada de eso. My Darling, Kaname es el chico más sexy de toda la escuela. ¿Habéis visto que cuerpo? Wait for me, Darling… -Soltó Sakura, suspirando de forma soñadora. -¿Verdad, Soichi?  
Aoshima intercambió una mirada con Kuroki, que no pasó desapercibida por Masayoshi.  
\- Supongo. –Soltó, sonriendo divertido. -¿Qué hay de ti, Hazama? ¿Quién crees que es el más atractivo de la escuela?  
El rubio levantó una ceja, empezando a sonrojarse.  
\- ¿Y-Yo? Bueno…  
\- ¡No me digas que a Masayoshi le gusta alguien!  
\- Según mis cálculos, hay un 99% de posibilidad de que Hazama esté rojo, porque pensó en alguien que le gusta.  
\- ¡N-No! ¡No es eso…!  
\- Eh. ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí reunidos?  
\- ¡Profesor Goto!  
Hábilmente, Goto esquivó a Mari, y se pasó una mano por la nuca.  
\- No podéis quedaros en los pasillos. Vamos, salid al recreo.  
\- ¡Siiiiiiiiii!  
El grupo empezó a salir, mientras que Masayoshi observaba de reojo al profesor. Goto se dio cuenta de la mirada del rubio, y le sonrió de forma divertida.  
Para muchos Goto-San era el más atractivo de toda la escuela. Pero él tenía la suerte de que fuese sólo suyo.


End file.
